


Евангелие от… Джаелза

by Klea_Strix



Series: Buffy: Воскрешение [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy's resurrection, Demons, Drama & Romance, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05 AU, Souled Vampire(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Истребительница умерла, ее друзья скорбят и явно не готовы смириться с потерей. Даже если ради этого придется призвать в помощь… демона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Евангелие от… Джаелза

_Она умерла, спасая этот мир. Мир и семью. Мир и друзей. Но мир этого не заметил. Но это заметили мы. Ее друзья. Ее семья. Каждый из нас был готов отдать все, чтобы вернуть ее. Жизнь, нежизнь, кровь, судьбу, знания, таланты. Но не было того, кто принял бы все это в оплату за ее возрождение. Но так не должно было быть. Должен же был существовать какой-то выход. И я нашел его!_  
  
— Что значит, вы не можете ее найти?! Мне нужно поговорить с ней! Я знаю, что она ни с кем не общается вот уже несколько лет, но это срочное дело! Черт! Черт!!!   
— Джайлз, чем ты так недоволен? — Голос Спайка был все так же ироничен. Даже теперь он старался показать, что все тот же засранец и ничуть не изменился. Иногда ему удавалось убедить в этом остальных, и тогда они, — да и я, если признаться, — начинали его люто ненавидеть за это, и боль как-то затухала. Тогда я начал понимать тех, кто провозглашал месть своим жизненным кредо — ненависть заглушает боль потери. Но на этот раз Спайк был необходим мне по другому поводу.   
— Вот ты то мне сейчас и нужен! Ты должен помочь мне найти кое-кого!   
— Вот это новость! Я разве частный сыщик?! Тогда ты не по адресу.  
— Думаю, в этот раз тебе понравится это занятие! Нам нужно разыскать одного демона.   
— Нормально! Тебе мало Ани, Ангела, меня и в придачу двух практикующих ведьм? Кого тебе не хватает для полного счастья?   
— Малены!   
— Кого?!!! Кровавый Ад! Ты что совсем с горя помешался?! Я ее в жизни не видел, но знаю, что она может быть самым страшным кошмаром, перед которым Мастер, Ангелус, Глория, Судья и Акатла просто агнцы небесные! — Интересно Спайк хоть раз в жизни так пугался, или я присутствовал при небывалом моменте. Но мне это даже понравилось. Хотя такая реакция о многом говорила, но выбора у меня не было.  
— Она может вернуть нам Баффи!   
— И в каком пыльном фолианте ты это вычитал?   
— Считай, что это моя интуиция.   
— Ага! Или бред сумасшедшего!   
— Ты мне поможешь?!   
— Помогу! Терять мне уже собственно нечего.   
  
Вот так мы затеяли самую большую авантюру, какую только могли выдумать два сумасшедших англичанина. Но для ее выполнения нам нужен был еще один член команды. Ангел! Это не нравилось Спайку, но, надо отдать ему должное, он принял такое положение вещей. Мы отправились в Лос-Анджелес. И тут нас постигла первая неудача. Мы застали встревоженных Корделию и Уэсли — Ангел пропал.   
  
— Кровавый Ад! В коем веки он мог бы принести пользу, и вот… — Спайк не смог удержаться от шпильки в адрес своего недруга. Но тут я оказался с ним согласен. Честно говоря, в мои расчеты не вписывалось его исчезновение, ведь он мог сообщить мне то, что никогда не сказал бы Совет Наблюдателей. Меня охватила злость на этого вампира, который не нашел другого времени, чтобы пропасть без вести. Я уже хотел уходить, но тут... Корди схватилась за голову, застонала и рухнула на руки Уэсли.   
— Ангел… Ангел…   
— Где он? Что с ним? — Вопрошал ее Уэсли, стоя рядом на коленях.   
— Море. Кольцо. Кристалл.   
— Что она говорит? — Спайк смотрел на эту картину с недоумением.   
— Ангел, судя по всему, где-то на берегу моря и с ним какие-то неприятности, — попытался объяснить Уэсли.   
— Лучше было бы побыстрее справится с неприятностями, ибо скоро взойдет солнце, и они для него закончатся, — заметил Спайк.   
— Что?! — Этот крик вырвался у нас с Уэсли одновременно. До нас неожиданно дошло сказанное: мы с присущим нам эгоизмом забыли, что значит для этого вампира потеря любимой. Через минуту мы уже мчались по предрассветным улицам, бросив Корделию на попечение Спайка.   
  
Мы поспели вовремя. Я вел машину, как сумасшедший, а Уэсли каким-то шестым чувством угадывал направление. И вот мы уже бежим по пляжу, наши ноги тонут в песке. Мы жутко боимся опоздать: горизонт уже высветлило восходящее солнце.

Наконец, мы увидели одинокую фигуру на берегу. Даже в полной темноте я узнал бы этот силуэт. Ангел — проклятый душой вампир, которого я ненавидел, жалел и немного уважал. И которого так любила Баффи, моя девочка, которую мне давно стала родной дочерью. Хотя бы ради нее, даже если мне не удастся мой план, я должен остановить этого безумца от непоправимого поступка.   
— Ангел!   
Он медленно повернулся, его глаза посмотрели мимо нас. Я был не прав, это уже не был тот Ангел, которого я знал, а всего лишь его жалкая тень.   
— Ангел! Пойдем отсюда! Светает! — Уэсли добежал до него первым, но он все же и моложе.   
— Я знаю! Я слышал ее голос!   
— И что она сказала?   
— Что мы скоро встретимся, но это только пустые обещания, там, куда уйду я, ее не будет. — Его голос звучал так тихо, что нам приходилось напрягать слух, чтобы расслышать хоть слово.   
— А я думал, что ты захочешь ее вернуть! — Это был запрещенный прием, но другого выбора у меня не было, как и времени. И это помогло. Он вздрогнул, а я решил продолжить, потому как силой нам не удалось бы его утащить отсюда. — Я, кажется, нашел способ вернуть ее. Шансов мало, но что мы теряем?! Ты всегда можешь исполнить задуманное, но даже на том свете ты будешь мучиться, если не испробуешь все способы. Слово за тобой! Что скажешь?   
— Идем!   
Я выиграл первую битву и сделал это вовремя: мы едва успели нырнуть в салон машины, как из-за моря блеснул первый луч солнца. Нам надо было срочно убираться отсюда.   
  
Выслушав наш рассказ, Ангел задумался, но в его глазах засветилась надежда. У меня она тоже появилась. Исходя из летописей Наблюдателей, они не раз встречались, Бич Европы и демон с грозной репутацией и таким ласковым именем Малена.   
— Ты считаешь, это не сумасшедший план? — Поинтересовался я.   
— Сумасшедший, но… выполнимый. — Послышалось в ответ. — Кто и где последний раз видел ее?   
— Она исчезла из нашего поля зрения около трех лет назад, как раз после истории с Акатлой.   
— Где она была?   
— В Англии.   
Уэсли как-то странно посмотрел на нас, и мне пришлось объясниться.   
— Она сотрудничала с Советом, если можно так сказать. Это было взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Но она вдруг высказала нежелание общаться с нами, и Совет…   
— Совет ничего не смог с ней сделать. — Закончил за меня Ангел. — И теперь вы не можете ее найти, потому и понадобился я. Это логично. Но что она может сделать для Баффи?   
— Многое, очень многое. Она в состоянии ее возродить. Она уже делала это для других, почему бы ей не совершить это еще раз. Вопрос в том, захочет ли она?   
— Придется ее попросить. — Ангел резко поднялся из своего кресла и вышел из кабинета. Через минуту он вернулся. — Джаелс, вы когда-нибудь видели это?   
Он разжал кулак. На ладони лежало кольцо. По виду оно было серебряным, и в нем пирамидой красовался кристалл. Это кольцо было мне незнакомо.   
— Никогда не видел.   
— А между прочим это кольцо Малены. Кстати, вы задумывались когда-нибудь о ее настоящем имени? Вы же не верите, что ее могут звать Маленой?   
— А почему бы и нет. — Вмешался тут Спайк. — Красивое имя для девушки. Пусть хоть она и живет уйму лет и трупов на ней больше, чем игрушек на рождественской елке.   
— Помолчи, — пришлось прервать мне его монолог. — Все это хорошо, но не по существу. С помощью этого кольца можно найти ее?   
— Можно попытаться. Во всяком случае, не зря же оно у меня оказалось.   
— И что для этого требуется?   
— Какое колечко! — Раздался вдруг голос Корделии. Она открыла дверь офиса и теперь смотрела горящими глазами на кольцо в руках Ангела. Вот в этом Королева Корди не менялась. — Можно примерить?   
— Конечно же, примерить! — Подал свой голос Уэсли, который молчал все это время. — Его надо просто надеть… Во всяком случае, более путного в голову ничего не приходит, — продолжил он, видя наши изумленные лица.   
— Можно попробовать. Мы все равно ничего не теряем. — И Ангел надел кольцо на безымянный палец.   
  
Ничего не произошло, кроме того, что кольцо не захотело больше покидать палец Ангела, а застряло на нем напрочь. Теперь мы могли только надеяться на свои собственные силы. Весь день мы с Уэсли и Корделией провели в центральной библиотеке, просматривая газеты в поисках хоть какого-нибудь следа. Ангел и Спайк остались в конторе копаться в книгах и воспоминаниях. К вечеру мы вновь собрались вместе. Кажется, моя идея провалилась. Чувствовалось, что всех охватывает привычное чувство безнадежного отчаяния, вдвойне тяжелого после появившейся было надежды. На несколько секунд я вообще пожалел, что решился на эту попытку. И тут раздался возглас Корделии:   
— Кристалл!   
Мы все повернулись к ней, а затем перевели взгляд на руку Ангела, где холодным светом сияла кристаллическая пирамида. Ангел же сидел неподвижно, уставившись в одну точку. Я подошел к нему и потряс за плечо. Никакой реакции. Он словно окаменел. Мы не решились прервать его транс, хотя Спайк все время порывался набить ему физиономию, так сказать «в целях большого одолжения ближайшему родственнику». Насилу его отговорили от этой затеи. Если в состоянии Ангела виновато кольцо Малены, то никто не мог поручиться за последствия. Но может мы, наконец, получим знак о ее местонахождении.   
  
Мы оказались правы. Хотя только в одном — состояние Ангела действительно было обусловлено действием кольца, и освободить вампира могла только его хозяйка. Что она и сделала первым делом, появившись в конторе. Простое прикосновение пальцев к плечу дало возможность Ангелу расслабиться после двадцатичасового плена. Он еле усидел в кресле, и Уэсли пришлось оказывать помощь своему другу, в то время как я разглядывал ту, на которую возлагал все свои надежды.   
Малена не была красавицей, хотя и уродливой тоже — она была никакой. Ничего демонического в ней не угадывалось ни с первого, ни со второго взгляда, хотя собственно и взгляд на ней нельзя было удержать. Мы могли бы искать ее годами, проходя мимо и не узнавая. Она была невидимкой, не являясь ей. Хотя возможно это только способ маскировки? Так или иначе моя затея была обречена на провал, если бы у Ангела не нашлось бы кольца. Интересно, откуда оно у него?   
— Мы с ним поменялись! — ответила Малена на мой невысказанный вопрос и, улыбнувшись, продолжила. — Моя жизнь против этого артефакта.   
— Это была… ловушка! — Тихо проговорил Ангел. Он понемногу приходил в себя. Кажется, этот транс вытянул у него массу сил.  
— Именно! Ты удивительно догадлив! Хорошо, что ты не стал надевать его сразу, а то существование Бича Европы закончилось бы еще в незапамятные времена. Уильям, — развернулась она к Спайку. — только не вздумай жалеть об этом! Кто знает, какой бы была тогда твоя судьба.   
Спайк потупил взгляд, но вряд ли раскаялся.   
— Значит кольцо… — Во мне даже в такой момент проснулся исследователь.   
— Одно из предназначений кольца: оно служит маячком для меня, а заодно держит жертву в ступоре до моего прихода. Но ты же хотел говорить о другом!   
— Баффи… — Смог первым произнести Ангел.   
— Баффи, — повторила за ним Малена. — Баффи умерла, а вы никак не хотите с этим смириться. Этого стоило ожидать. Каждый из вас, присутствующих и отсутствующих, хотел бы повернуть все назад. И вы даже не хотите задуматься, что все, что случилось, вполне закономерно, что так и должно быть. Она не единожды обманывала судьбу. И заметьте, что с каждым разом это все больше усложняло и ее и вашу жизнь. Теперь вы хотите пойти дальше, опять не задумываясь о последствиях.   
— Нам нужна наша Убийца! — Только и смог сказать я, понимая, что в словах этого демона много правды, но все же не желая мириться с ней.   
— Вслед за убитой, придет другая! Тебе ли этого не знать!   
— Но нам нужна именно эта! — подал свой голос Спайк.   
— Не горячись, мальчик, а то снова наживешь головную боль! — осадила его демоница.   
— Но вы можете что-то сделать? — подключился Уэсли.   
— Могу, — последовал ответ. — Но вот хочу ли? Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.   
Спайк дернулся было к ней, но Ангел успел перехватить его. Кристалл на его пальце снова засверкал.   
— Даже не думай об этом! — Малена подошла к ним и посмотрела в глаза Ангела. — Тебе не удастся убить ни меня, ни себя. Хватит одной смерти. Кто-то же должен хоть иногда наводить порядок на улицах. Так что даже не мечтай о смерти! Кристалл всегда будет предостерегать от непоправимых шагов. А мне лучше исчезнуть, чтобы не раздражать вас своим присутствием. — С этими словами Малена попросту вышла из комнаты.   
  
Все. Надежды больше не было. Нам ничего не оставалось, как вернуться обратно в Саннидейл. Я ничего не добился, кроме того, что Ангел будет жить и мучиться теперь еще очень долго. На меня накатила такая волна отчаяния, что самому впору было лезть в петлю. Я уже подумывал уехать отсюда. Покинуть эти места, где так много печальных воспоминаний. Но вот однажды раздался стук в дверь. Чертыхнувшись про себя, я пошел открывать. На пороге стояла… Баффи! А за ее спиной маячили вся остальная команда.   
— Смотри, кого мы привели! — прервал наше молчание Ксандр.   
— Спасибо! — Только и смог сказать я знакомому кристаллику, примостившемуся на ее шее… 

 


End file.
